yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogore Orokana
~~don't you DARE edit this page without RequiemBlanchett's permission unless you're fixing grammar/spelling or adding/removing a category~~ Yogore Orokana is RequiemBlanchett's first non-joke OC. Appearance Yogore is a somewhat scrawny boy with messy, brown hair and purple-blue eyes. He has a small beard which he is pretty proud of. He thinks it's fun to touch. His shoulders are very square and strong, conflicting his timid personality. He usually wears the default male uniform with gym shoes (he lost his normal shoes). Personality Yogore isn't one to walk up to someone and say hello since he's afraid the person he's approaching doesn't want to be talked to. However, when someone starts a conversation with him, he's very talkative and somewhat childish. He's frequently observing everything around him, not out of curiosity per se, but out of paranoia. Because of this, he's startled by loud noises. Despite his past, he doesn't have trust issues and never worries about someone he loves betraying him since he's never been betrayed before. After all, you can't be betrayed by someone you never trusted in the first place. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. * Hi! I'm Yogore! * When is your birthday? * July 27th. * Your blood type? * A-... w-why do you need it...? * Please tell us your three sizes? * *shrugs* I dunno. * Tell us about your family composition. * Shut up! * What's your occupation? * I'm just a student. * Your favourite food? * Kumquats are pretty good... * Favourite animal? * The goliath beetle! * Favourite subject? * I like all of 'em! * Dislike subject? * Nnnnno clue. * Is there a boy you've been thinking about? * Not yet... * Do you enjoy school? * Yeah... I do. * Are you in any school clubs? * Nope. * What's your motto? * Eh, dunno! * Your special skill? * ...Baking...? * Tell us about your treasure? * MY BEARD!!!! * Describe yourself in a single word? * Human. * Your forte? * I'm not an idiot. * Your shortcomings? * ...At the same time, I kinda am. * Places in your memories? * This school, I guess? * What is your favourite drink? * Barley tea! * How good can you swim? * Pretty well... * Your timing in 50-meter race? * Two minutes. I'm not very athletic, hehe! * Your hobby or obsession? * I have a lot. It'll take FOR-EVERRRR to name them all! * Disliked food? * Baked beans. Ew! * Anything you want most currently? * A friend!!! Are you my friend? :o * Afraid of heights? * ...Yes. * Dislike thunder? * Only when I'm outside. * Rainy or sunny? * I don't mind either! The rain is pretty and the sun is... well, the sun! * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * Pencils for life. * What do you eat for breakfast? * A custard tart and a donut. I'm trying to gain some weight. I'm pretty skinny. * Do you believe in ghosts? * Absolutely! * Can you play any musical instruments? * Nah. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Indoor! * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * OH MY FUCKING GOD FUCK YOU * Do you have a cellphone? * ...Sorry, that just slipped out. We're still friends, right? ...Oh, and to answer your question, no. * How long is your commute to school? * About 15 minutes! * Do you have more friends than most? * No. I want more friends!! * Your favourite sports? * None, really. * How good can you cook? * Pretty well! * Favourite colours? * Brown and pink! * Anything you can never forgive? * ... * How tall are you? * 5'7 * Shoe size? * 8... i think...? * Your dreams? * Making friends!!! * Do you have any marriage desires? * I don't mind, as long as they're nice. AND don't force me into sex. I wanna stay a virgin forever. * Do you dislike hot drinks? * Not at all! * Do you like bitter coffee? * Not really. I like mine with milk! * Bed time? * Depends! * Wake up time? * Also depends. * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Bed person. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Not really, heh. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * I dunno, I don't wanna lose weight. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Warm soba. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm? * Right! * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately? * I met a new friend - YOU! * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately? * Nobody has started a conversation with me yet... except for you! I love you!!! * What's the name of your school anthem? * *bursts into laughter* * What's your favourite flower? * Roses~! * What's your favourite saying? * "Meow." * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * Idk. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * Flowers. * And summer? * Friends! * What about fall? * Sweaters! * And then the winter? * Snowball fights! * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * When I didn't exist! I wanna know what it was like! * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * Manga!!! * What's your allowance? * I forgot, heh. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you: * "Weirdo." * What are your hobbies? * Being me. * Tell us your weight. * No thank you- * What are you capable of? * Existing! * What do you wear when you go to bed? * My uniform, cuz I'm too lazy to change out of it. * Has anyone ever asked you out? * Sadly, no... * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1paueaTWFRE * Tell us about your daily routine: * It depends! * What is something you always carry with you? * Love!!! * Western food? Japanese food? * Both. Food is good! * How do you commute to school? * By train. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * Try to relax... and realize that I'm not in danger. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Get out of bed. What else? * Where are you living right now? * My friend's house. I, uh... ran away from home. * What kind of place is it? * It's comfy~! * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * A lot of things! * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * I don't wanna talk about it! * Do you like roller coasters? * Yeah!! * How's your eyesight? * I always depend on my contact lenses, but other than that, it's good! * What's your favourite holiday? * Christmas...? * What job do you have in school? * None. * What do you do in your freetime? * Text friends! * How long do you study every day? * I hate studying... * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? * You! Gimme some!!!! * What do you do on the weekends? * Play video games, text friends, make friends! * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * A better version of me. * Are the school rules really strict? * Kinda. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * I bring Chinese food from the nearby takeaway restaurant. * How many friends do you have? * Quite a few, I'd say! They're awesome! * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Nup! * Are you interested in any actors? * Not really. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? * I MADE A NEW FRIIIIIEEEEEEEND!!! Trivia * "Orokana yogore" means "stupid dirt" (according to Google Translate) because his siblings named him. * Yogore has moderate PTSD. * Despite being a Coward, he poses like a Social Butterfly when the camera is aimed at his face. Category:RequiemBlanchett's OCs Category:OCs Category:Coward Category:Shisuta Town Category:Weak Category:Males Category:Asexual Category:Panromantic Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Students